


【叶黄】这个人（片段）

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【叶黄】这个人（片段）

叶修和他先后去洗了个澡，叶修出来时黄少天身上就穿着条内裤，光腿盘坐在床上拿着手机刷微博，叶修打开自己的本本也去围观了下，意料之中的铺天盖地都是微草的二冠和百花的第三次亚军，心凉凉一片的对比。黄少天没有和他深入展开这个话题，随意聊了两句就伸手把他的本本屏幕盖摁了下去。叶修看到他光裸的身体直接贴上来，被他一迫近也就顺从地在床上躺平。黄少天就着他胸口脸颊厮磨了两下，一条腿还往他两腿之间滑动着插了进去，从叶修这个角度一时半会儿看不出他具体什么表情，这种时候还不能开口撒播什么垃圾话，别看黄少天平时大大咧咧的，怎么挑拨都不会太当回事，一到床上特别敏感，双重定义的敏感，总而言之脸皮特别薄。有时候你无心调戏了他一句，脸就迅速红成了天边一朵火烧云。此时黄少天抬起了头，小虎牙尖尖的闪着点蠢蠢欲动的光芒，凑到叶修的耳后舔了两下，叶修忍不住揽住他的腰，略微调整了下姿势，把他的身体往上拉了把，黄少天勾着左脚脚趾在他右腿小腿肚上来回的蹭，揽着他的肩膀继续一下下吻他的嘴，他呼吸渐渐急促，叶修能听到断续吞口水的声音，一种呼之欲出的急不可耐被传递到了叶修的大脑里，叶修给他这么一搞，小兄弟已经忍不住起来点头致敬了，但现在真不是时候，在没有把事情说清楚之前就进到这一步的话这次的房大约就算白开了，于是叶修摸摸他的脸颊说：

“剎个车，今晚咱们就到此为止老老实实地睡吧。”

“叶秋你！岂有此理！”黄少天好像整个人都措不及防撞上了前边的挡风玻璃，差点没一下子从床上跳起来。

“你还是叫我老叶比较好…”叶修觉得自己头疼。

跟他说了好几次了，这种时候要叫老叶，千万别叫什么叶秋，有时候情绪正浓，搞得特别入戏的时候被他这么一叫不软下来不错了，叶修觉得自己简直会瞬间吓成王杰希，大小眼一愣一愣的，更不知道他家那个无辜的老弟有没有因为这个而打了几年份的喷嚏。

“少天大大息怒息怒，也允许我偶尔倚老卖老下哈。”

“啊哟，我了个去，老叶，天气一热你也提前报废了么，坐个看台围观了一回总决赛，这就不行了？”

“嗯，状态不好，商量商量，放我一马先好嘛。”

“算了今晚我就大人有大量，不随便虐菜你了，不过一点补偿都没有也说不过去!要不陪我耍两盘JJC？”

 

叶修从背后盯着对方两块灵活耸动的肩胛骨有些出神，刚下床跳跃的动作也很可爱，像前两天微博疯转视频里那只被动物学家养到三岁的豹猫，小屁股翘得志气高扬的。黄少天浴室门一关专心先去解决生理问题了，等他出来再换了叶修如法炮制。两个人把心火熄灭得差不多了叶修言而有信总算陪着他竞技场了两把，黄少天看起来情绪良好似乎一点没留下被刚刚的尴尬事所影响的痕迹，嘴里杀杀杀，热血沸腾和叶修直战到凌晨一点才偃旗息鼓。借着兴高采烈的余韵，黄少天回身去背包里摸索出了什么，把叶修拖起来坐到床沿边，他略俯下身，胳膊肘支在他的肩膀上脸部凑近。

“别动，看我的防瞎神器，给你滴点爱心眼药水。郑轩他妈上个月去日本玩给我带回来一堆。”

话音未落，黄少天轻柔地掰开他的眼眶调皮地吹了口气。对方的睫毛距离自己如此之近，叶修能看到他浅褐色眼瞳里荡漾的水波，安静舒缓和他平时看人的眼神判若两人。叶修本在寻思黄少天是不是多半已经猜到自己要说些什么，但是他看起来表情管理做得相当好，使得叶修卡在半当中没法狠心把一切都和盘托出。忍不住他只好叹了口气抬起手揉搓了一把对方毛绒绒的头毛。

等到小脑袋歪在一边睡着了，叶修重新打开本本把QQ分组里最下面那排拉上来，对着一个基本只有手机在线的头像双击了两下，把明天下午约定的时间发了过去。

 

第二天起得不早不晚两人一起十一点出的门，叶修说约了人中午吃饭黄少天也并不多加过问，就说那我自己随便附近先逛逛买点手信带回去也好，约定了在一家商场MUJI门店的门口两点碰头。

 

“反正是你请，随便吃什么啊，你看看我多好打发的一个人，只要不排队就都OK。”

叶秋当然知道他根本无所谓吃什么，随便找了一家上座率只有一半的铜炉火锅店，两人挑了一处小隔间的位置做了进去，叶修漫不经心地在菜单上胡乱划了一气，服务生上来摆好炉子又在中间拨好了碳，兄弟两开始唠叨些琐碎的近况，当然也免不了还是涉及到了他的小男友。

“你和他怎么了？”

“想分手。”叶修直截了当道。

“我靠，那都见面了昨天没说？”

“这不找不到机会嘛。”

“真不像你，你不是一直没机会制造机会也会上嘛。”

叶秋夹了一筷子热气羊肉扔进锅里涮了下，继续唠叨道：你是不是不用手机，很多事儿也不太能get到啊？

“什么事啊，至于没个手机就不懂了？”

“这可难说，我给你打个比方，当初你无组织无纪律离家出走那会儿……”

“是谁先偷偷摸摸准备仓皇逃窜的咱们得说说清楚。”叶修两手在胸前交叉往椅背一靠，摆出一副恶人先告状的架势。

“别打断我，这不重要，我是说，这么多年过来了，我是没走成，安安分分地在家里这么没死没烂地长大了，但是偶尔回想起来难道我就没有一丝遗憾么？”

 

怎么说呢，如果当初叶修没有逃亡成功，再伤感估计也绝对算不上悲痛欲绝，回过头来日子大约还是照样过，只不过路线会老土点，但往乐观的方面来看人生轨迹大约也会更明晰些，不外乎念书升学然后走入职场或者干脆接手家族企业，但是确实难说某天碰到个什么不顺心的事，情绪低落的时候就不会想起当初的未遂事件。毕竟当人生的餐桌被齐齐整整地摆在你面前，该吃什么该喝什么，甚至连什么口味都因为被提前告知而了然于心时，多少是会觉得有些抵触的。所以叶秋当时的心情，经这么一提，他方才有些明了。

“有有有，你说有就有。”叶修极其罕见地举白旗投降。

“可是你并没什么愧疚之情吧？”对方继续咄咄逼人。

“好像……是没有……多少？”被这样一问，纵是叶修也有点想挠自己的后脑勺了。

“你觉得是为什么呢？”

叶修沉默了，

“因为…你中了头奖，有我当你弟弟。”答案瞬间就被对方揭晓了。

 

叶修离家多时，和家人的联络也远谈不上频繁，但确实父母和叶秋一直都在那里，这总是一个无可争议的不变定量，而他弟弟确实也承担了天下大多数主流父母惯有的迫切希望。有次闹到不欢而散，他从西三环的家出来，口袋里就一百多块钱，叶秋一路跟在后面。叶修没有手机，支付宝用起来不算多么方便，虽然平时叶秋有给他银行户头打钱，但叶修这人手头接济别人特别宽松，所以身上没多少现钞对他而言并不是什么稀奇事。叶秋彼时还在实习，在背后往他裤袋里塞了几张毛主席，他也只是哈哈了一声随口回了句谢谢就作罢。因为叶秋是自己的亲人，是一种惯性的存在，可如果真的消失成了一个空位，他一定会惊觉世界会突然有所不同。同样的，如果是一般人因为自己的原因，而不能做想去做的事，即使脸皮金刚不坏如叶修，多少心里也是要不安一番的，可正因为对方是叶秋，他才迄今为止都逍遥得如此理所当然。

“你家小话痨听你的叙述，有什么假期都往你那里蹦跶啊，那么积极，我可办不到。”

“废话啊，你要也那样主动，就你那薄弱的安保意识搞得我们一起被曝光，哥怕是要跳进黄河都洗不清，妥妥得上电竞周刊头条了，标题就是，一叶之秋定期幽会圈外情人，真爱竟是自己亲弟，那我还要在这圈子里混嘛。”

“你们队里的小姑娘平时都在看些什么，把你带的gay里gay气的。反正你也别不承认，嘴上的意思那小话唠扯你后腿，其实你心里受用着呢。”

“没那么夸张，他人挺好的，我习惯了。”

又一记攻击判定有效，叶修一个抖擞，瞬间醍醐灌顶，这么频繁地给他弟引导出些新的想法，莫非叶秋也和黄少天的战斗风格一样，是个伺机而动擅长发现对方软肋和错误的机会主义人士？还是那句老话当局者迷旁观者清？

“他人好你就要和他上床，结果一不小心上床也上习惯了，叶修你慈善事业做得真不错，以后我公司公关部不给你留个位置找你合计合计简直太亏了。” 

“上次在家看电脑录播的比赛视频，小话痨身边围着一群哥布林，那时候总算没有文字泡给他用，视觉观感顿时清静了不少，我也就大着胆子凑热闹站你旁边看了一会儿。”

“哪次啊？”

“第四赛季总决赛后啊，你走过路过不要错过，回家蹭饭和爸妈又吵架了那次，整个脸上都写着生无可恋。”

叶修回了回神，好像确实有那么一遭，喻文州被近身一个硬直还没挨过去，黄少天就以惯常强硬的姿态档在了他的手残队长前面。

“你大概根本没意识到我走到你跟前了，后来他一个三段斩贴身到对手身边接剑刃风暴，飞沙走石的一片混乱，对方拳法家就扑通一声跪了。你啊你，你知道他把你乐得真是一副今夜做梦也会笑的表情。”

“叶秋同志你真是口才了得，说话还请实事求是切莫加油添醋。”叶修脸上难得的僵出了三秒硬直。

“拜托，扯蛋谁扯得过你呀，我可是有什么说什么。好了，兜了一大圈，话也讲开了，我们再绕回来，你知道他像什么么。”话音未落叶秋从包里掏出一块小砖头往桌上一放，轻轻叩击了几下这块四方形的小东西。

原来是他的手机电量岌岌可危，看情形多半会在哀嚎了几声后就英勇就义。在这千钧一发之际，叶秋眼明手快把数据线给手机和小砖头连上了。

“这样就救回来了，充电五分钟通话两小时，懂？”他神神秘秘道。

叶修现在觉得叶秋不去当老师真的可惜了，洗脑引导，植树育人的功夫简直一流。战术分析他在行，可那是在游戏里，比赛时5V5，敌人是敌人，战友是战友，虽然私下他颇为慷慨，朋友当然也是朋友，但总体说来，为了保持游戏里的逻辑思路清清爽爽，绝大多数场合他懒得去深入探究三次元的人际关系。毕竟叶修对荣耀专情至极，并没有什么特地挤出空间去思考这些的契机和癖好。但现在这个角落被叶秋摊开摆在了眼前，叶修脑海里杂乱的有关黄少天的记忆碎片就陆续被唤醒了。

“被你说得我简直要感动得痛哭流涕了。”

“少给我贴金，我也是希望有人能分担下压力才出此下策祸水东引的。”叶秋一边摇头一边摁了下右侧的太阳穴。

“滚，说得我好像经常有事找你一样。”

“不好已经两点多了，你和他约了几点在哪里碰头啊。”

叶修说MUJI，叶秋表示那店半年前就闭店迁走，这下小话痨要急得团团转了。叶修寻思，这找人吧也不方便大庭广众之下把剑圣大大的名号拿出来大呼小叫，于是还是得采取个折中的办法。

 

“流木小朋友，请你在听到我们的广播后到一楼中庭的服务台边来一下，你的家长无敌最俊朗他很着急，正在寻找你。 ”没多久广播里字正腔圆的女声开始反复朗读着这条寻人启事。

 “算你狠，这都想得出来，该说的我都说了，那么我就先行撤退了啊。”叶秋拍拍他的肩膀语重心长道。

“走好不送！”叶修甩开他的胳膊挥了挥手。

在服务台骚扰完工作人员叶修并没有停留在原地而是上到二楼的栏杆平台上饶有趣味地等着黄少天重新回到他的视线，站在这边能看到黄少天一身白色短T加牛仔七分裤脚上踏着双蓝色的AJ32，整个人有种说不出的清爽。手里还抱着着一只巨大的正能量企鹅公仔，他走到中庭的服务台旁和工作人员说了些什么，然后盯着大屏幕看得目不转睛，一副乖乖等认领的样子。

待到叶修重新回到服务台，工作人员小姑娘看了眼黄少天再重新打量了下叶修竟无语凝涩。这算是什么和什么啊，用网名找人已经很匪夷所思了，这么一瞅，这小孩看起来虽然只有十六七岁（天天炸毛抗议我二十一了！），但这家长面相也太年轻了吧，哦，长得是挺帅的，可样貌和眼前这小孩好像两种风格，那是领养的？还是表哥？问题哪个表哥会自称家长啊，哎，算了，现在这个社会反正无奇不有。

 

黄少天被认领成功，脸已经红成了熟透的番茄，一把拽住罪魁祸首的胳膊就往门外走。

“我靠我靠我靠，信不信我当场咬你，还嫌我人气不够高么，老叶你这是干什么，给我留点脸面好么，我这都成年很久了，再说了，你这样子，万一被我的粉丝认出来怎么办啊。”气急败坏的剑圣的斜下方衬托着一只囧囧有神的企鹅脸，叶修忍不住又想笑。

“切，少自作多情，就和我之前刷材料时用过四，五次，十九级的账号卡谁会认识这个啊。倒是你，干嘛买只小周回来，口嫌体正直，不是互相看不顺眼么。”

“我妈最喜欢正能量企鹅了，你有意见？”黄少天白眼一翻嚷嚷道。

 

气氛有些微妙，回宾馆的路上黄少天也不和他并肩而行，一个人抱着公仔大步大步就在前面走，叶修嘴角上引觉得看了几年也没看腻，黄少天实在是说不出的可爱，然他突然又来了点别样的心思，往便利店门口拉杆广告旁一躲，黄少天走到了对面路口直觉发作猛地回过头看看人不见了，急冲冲再跑回来，一脸气呼呼的样子。他勉强夹着鹅腾出一只右手来，看动作似乎惯性地往裤带里去摸手机，望了眼屏幕黄少天摁了两下又放回去，毕竟叶修根本没有手机，他这个动作等同徒劳。叶修在一边暗中观察心里就有些苦甜苦甜的情绪，他自己就像个信号发射塔一样，黄少天被覆盖在里面，总也出不了服务区，他要停止工作个一天，那么纵使黄少天再能叽叽喳喳大概就只能跟着沉默下去。但这样故意地左右他人的情绪看着他慌乱不堪，甚至会有点得意洋洋的窃喜，又是为了什么呢。他自问平日虽然也喜欢在网上呛个人，但那都是随意为之的临场把戏，其实他对这种有组织有预谋的恶作剧并不太感冒，但对着黄少天，就总也忍不住。

“我操，就算去买烟也先跟我一声啊！”黄少天对着失而复得的狡猾狐狸咆哮道。

“那个……剑圣大大，今晚有没有空帮忙冲个电？”

“哈？老叶你脑子短路了还是烧坏了？”

“要不要我说得那么直白啊。”叶修无奈地摇了摇头，随即嘴唇贴到对方耳后低沉道：

“少天…我是说…让我干你…”

 

 

黄少天洗完澡边来回走动边用吹风机揉干自己的头发。叶修睡衣敞开，胸口裸露躺在床上懒洋洋地注视着他的一举一动。酒店里的睡衣很多都是毛巾棉材质的，黄少天嫌穿了厚重，干净的T一换就能翻身上床。

“来，过来。”叶修往左边挪了挪，拍了拍右手边的床单。

黄少天心里一阵狂跳，接下来的一搏，他能否逆转一切呢。他就是这样，令自己心脏疼痛之时，依然忍不住收起所有敏感警觉的防备。  
这个人，这个早已抓紧他多时的人，这个他曾经以为能够死死咬住的对手，似乎正在向他发出诚意的邀请。黄少天的身体里永远涌动着一种速度感，导致他的动作往往走在了思维的前端，理智无端被漠视，热意却已经将他灼烧得极为滚烫。上唇被咬住的时候，黄少天舌尖猛得就捅了进去，叶修整个人翻身到了他上方，他的TSHIRT迅速地被撸到了头颈处，胸口的两点被对方灵巧的舌尖所掌控，但叶修突然就停下动作坏笑道：

“少天大大，这次玩个不一样的好么？”  
“什么啊什么！我可先说好了，太过分的我是不会奉陪的！”黄少天手脚扑腾欲作最后的抵抗。  
叶修在他腰部捏了一把，顺手把企鹅公仔给勾了过来，凑到黄少天的脸侧把他耳垂那一小块肉搅到口中吸吮了下说：  
“别怕，很简单的，你抱着他，我们再来做。”  
“我靠我靠我靠，老叶你变态啊，这个我要送给我妈的，要是等下弄脏了怎么办！！”  
“弄不弄脏得看你得表现啊，再说了真搞得看不下去了，明天我给你买个新的呗。”

叶修靠回床板，黄少天举起双手把TSHIRT从头顶彻底挣脱，再从包里翻出一盒JEX草莓味的套子。他撕开一个，把套子顶端用两指摁压了一下空气咬进嘴里爬回了叶修身边。低下头替他扯下内裤，用嘴把套子的卷边一顺到底再和他互换了上下。黄少天以跪趴的姿势双肘撑床。企鹅公仔被他抱在怀里垫在胸前，叶修的下巴尖蹭着他的背部，还不忘随手拍两下他的小屁股。

“唉，我说你别那么紧张，放松点啊。”

黄少天咬咬牙，回头对他比了一个中指再转了回去。剑圣大大与企鹅的圆脸相视而窘，眼前是对方一脸无辜的表情。因为看不到后面的情形，这个姿势多少令他有点缺乏安全感。叶修的吻在背部迂回游走，手嘴的触感交错着滑翔而下，顺手还替他脱下了唯一遮蔽的内裤。黄少天给他边吻边摸，腿就有些抖，不自觉地更紧地抱住了身下的公仔。

叶修开了管水性润滑剂，修长的手指沾满了液体，把他的双腿掰得更开，就着穴口按摩了几圈探寻进去摁压肠壁，一阵酥麻的异物感令黄少天忍不住颤栗了两下。此时眼前的危机是什么，联盟最大的机会主义者都未必能做出准确的判定，于是身体发肤的所有都变成此刻需要仰仗的武器，这是要全力打出，机不可失时不再来的一局。锁骨上的凹陷不深不浅开始积聚起汗水，眼底想要流出的泪水却尚且有些不合时宜。之前并非没有一点敏锐的猜测，但现在他骂不出一个字，也提不出任何一句疑问。确定拓展完毕后叶修把手指退出来，换成自己肿胀的性器小心地推了进去，硬热的物体渐渐充满体内，熟悉的轮廓勾起黄少天种种往昔的回忆。叶修进得缓慢而又有力度，像是要不放过肠道里任何一处细微的皱褶般沉心静气带着节奏，硬物的前端就着前列腺上的一点准确地进行着碾压，十几下抽插后叶修握住他的右腿抬到肩膀上，这个姿势使得他能够进得更深，猛烈的撞击令他像是被一种离心力甩出去了一般，但叶修又大力捞起他的腰贴紧自己，黄少天毫不示弱般狠狠夹紧了对方，任由对方有恃无恐地来索取。叶修像是一场突如其来降临在少年人身上的骤雨，黄少天被淋得浑身湿透，却不愿意脱下紧贴在身上那件令他难耐的衬衣。他手握冰雨，剑尖上闪烁着妖冶的蓝色荧光，那样的快意和决绝，全都因为这场荣耀新区的首杀，第一名的奖励是叶修这个人。小豹子瞄准了唯一的目标，想方设法势要把对方占为己有。

 

叶修一手抵在他的腰腹部，一手撑在床边，像是铁箍般把他稳稳当当地钳制在自己的固有领域里，黄少天感到对方的汗珠滑落他的脸侧，随着抽动的加剧和背上的负荷，跪趴的姿势就有些难以为继，要不是企鹅挡在中间，他这张脸就真的已经结结实实的撞上床板几十次了。意识早已脱离控制，漫天都是叶修的气息将他笼罩其中。他死命地咬住企鹅肥肥的灰色左鳍，唇边零星散落出几个呜呜的音节。叶修干脆整个人都压在了他身上，每顶一下，心窍间就似乎有一小部分有如碎掉般的疼痛。手指被更用力地扣进公仔的身体里，快感像涨潮的海水般浸没了黄少天的脚踝，双腿和腰际，直至没顶的沉溺。叶修的侵入令他的肉身逐渐融化，而灵魂从眼角流泄成液体与之聚合在一处，如此滚烫黏湿，仿佛他的整个人都已经不存在具体的形状。

他知道他离不开这个人的拥抱，忍不住想要确定这个人需求他的那份渴望，而眼前的回应似乎并非毫无胜算，甚至叶修并没有替他摆弄前端，黄少天已经被生生插射了出来。间隔不久叶修自己也抵达了高潮，他迅速地把自己退了出来扔掉了打好结的套子。随即把黄少天又翻了一个面，企鹅悄无声息地滚落下床，现在他们视线交锋，彼此眼底都只映出对方的影子。叶修调整了下呼吸重新弓起背上身下压，黄少天刚一直攥紧的拳头被他一根根温柔地掰开。叶修轻轻地喊了声“少天”，左手掌心覆盖上对方的右手和他十指紧扣，小豹子的眼睛顿时不争气，刷的一下变得红红的。黄少天呼吸困难胸口快要炸裂，为了消除某种令人不安的距离他探起身双臂揽至对方颈后抱住了叶修，这一下力度有些猛，对方又被他带了回来跌落到了他身上，刚离开后穴没多久的硬物抵着他的小腹，残留的液体滴在了皮肤上。叶修下意识地把手摁到了黄少天薄薄的颈背，指腹在那块细腻的皮肤上来回磨蹭，像是捏住了一只豹猫的命门。

安慰小动物般和他保持了这个姿势有十几分钟，他下床去拿立柜上的矿泉水。这个间隙里黄少天支起上身，望着床板上方悬挂着的镜子里这个灼热的自己，像是一个对面世界的陌生人在审视和嘲笑他现在的狼狈不堪。热气呼出白雾一片，他看不清自己的脸部表情，可即使心能够被掏空，他却发觉依然能看明白那个地方无比清晰的轮廓。

 

昏鸦的天色里划过一道闪电，紧接着就是巨大的惊雷声，黄少天猛得愣住望着他，停了有两秒像是反射弧发作般，把头埋进了叶修的怀里。叶修心下一笑，一种莫名的满足和成就感油然而生。虽然这个情形之前没有碰到过，但黄少天素来一惊一乍之间就可以把某些小心思演得栩栩如生且不令人反感，毕竟叶修知道那些百转千回的情绪和小伎俩的背后指向的是什么。如果说变相哄自己开心的手段，大概没人能比黄少天做得更自然更对他胃口。窗外的闪电不断照亮昏黑的室内，叶修伸出双手替他捂住耳朵，再用嘴唇覆盖在他的眼皮上，黄少天的睫毛湿湿的，泪水沾上嘴唇，叶修感觉心里的某个地方就微微一疼。 

 

“老叶。”

“嗯？” 

“我是真的很喜欢你。”他把耳朵贴上叶修胸口，细瘦的胳膊环了上来，再像往日一样把真心原原本本不加掩饰地掏出来。 

“知道。”叶修把他整个人拥进了怀里，轻轻的一个吻落在了他的额头。 

“在广州想到过两天就要见你，激动地晚上在宿舍睡不好觉，还提前买了三盒…套。”说到这里他把头侧过去缩了下身体。 

“你这人真可恶！！！别误会啊，就三种香味各买了一盒…，想你到时喜欢哪种我们…就用哪盒” 

“我可什么都没说啊，其实哪种都好，哪种又都不好。” 

“呃？” 

“当然是不戴最好了。” 

“闭嘴闭嘴，再说我就打你！羞死人了。哎，老叶……”后半句的音量逐渐被调低，沉默了两三秒他继续说道： 

“有时候很多事，你不和我说，我也不会完全没有感觉，但是你不说，我就不会问，我只能等着，就这么等着，然后我刚才和你一起等电梯的时候，甚至还迷圌信的对自己说，如果等下正好有停在一楼的电梯，大概我就还有希望，一半的我在等着你先开口，另一半又期望自己可以再赌一把。”


End file.
